Making It All Possible
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: They're from two different worlds, two different backgrounds and lifestyles... So how on earth will they make the impossible...possible?  Rated T for now. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this is a far cry from the world of Glee fanfiction but it feels nice to have a change of pace sometimes. I wanted to make this multichap fanfiction because it just randomly popped into my head and wouldn't stop rolling around until I finally typed it down and published it onto this website. I know that this is quite an unusual pairing but I'd prefer it if you didn't point out the obvious. Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's characters or any of the characters/ places mentioned. I also apologize for spelling errors.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

1

Tiana squinted against the sunlight, using her left hand to fan away the oncoming bumblebees that buzzed her way. It was the hottest day of the summer and by far the longest day of her life. She was working the backfields of the Porters plantation, weeding the overgrown beds of lilies and tending to the wilted roses that fought for space beside the extravagant water fountains. The job was only part time and it helped contribute to her savings, she was going to buy herself a restaurant if it killed her. She wiped her brow and cursed, it appeared that she was going to die a slow death. The sun definitely wasn't on her side today.

"Tiana!" a high voice called from atop the porch up the hill. Tiana peeked out from her perch on the slab of cement to gaze out over the battered edges of the bushes scattered along the hill. The beautiful Ms. Jane waved her over with an ivory glove, fixing her favorite yellow hat atop her curled brown hair.

Slowly Tiana got up from her seat and grimaced at the pain biting at her back. She was going to be extremely sore by tomorrow. She brushed her sweaty black curls away from her neck and fastened a scrunchy around her hair, moving as swiftly as her sore twenty-year-old body would carry her. Dandelion, Jane's' spotted canine joined Tiana and nuzzled against her side as the tired woman made her way to the porch. "What is it Ms. Jane?" Tiana asked, patting the loyal dog on the head as it licked at her fingers.

Jane frowned, her thin pink lips curling downwards as she stared at her dog. "We have a visitor today, would you mind helping Ariel in the kitchen?" she asked her cerulean blue eyes fastening to Tiana's. Tiana didn't even complain, she loved Ariel just as much as she loved her own mother. That woman practically raised her whenever her parents were working double shifts at multiple jobs all across New Orleans. She would do anything for her, and well, anything to get out of this relentless heat.

"Of course" Tiana nodded bending at the knees in a weak curtsy just like the Porters expected her to do. Dandelion whined, as Tiana escaped into the house. The poor dog knew better then to try and enter the Porters home when they were present. Tiana hadn't realized that Jane was following her until her voice came from close behind, "We are expecting to have dinner served by seven. Please don't run late with the first course again"

Tiana looked over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly, she always did get a little carried away when it came to cooking. Too much preparation never hurt is what her father always used to say. "Yes Ms. Porter" she sighed, turning down one of the expansive hallways towards the kitchen. To be truthful, Tiana was nervous working in such an expensive house as this. There were family heirlooms resting on every available space, and antique paintings were hung on every wall, just asking for a klutz like herself to knock them over so she could get into trouble.

She couldn't even imagine how much half of this stuff would cost if it needed to be repaired.

Tiana kept moving down the hall, inviting the warm smells of Ariel's' delicious cinnamon pies that were baking in the oven. The sounds of old jazz floated down the hall and wrapped twice around Tiana's ankles, pulling her forward into the sunny yellow kitchen.

"Hey Ariel" Tiana went over to hug the older woman around the shoulders. Ariel squeezed her tightly and patted her hand as she withdrew. "Your sweaty, I suppose working out in those rotten gardens are good for something. Sweat shows hard work" Ariel smiled, brushing her gray hair away from her sandy cheeks.

Tiana chuckled good naturedly as she retrieved a wooden spoon from the silver rack off to the side of the counter. "Anything you need help with?" she asked kindly stirring the mix that bubbled in one of the pots on the stove. The thickening aroma of pasta and spices slid across her face as she inhaled them in.

She had left the pasta on the stove earlier, now it appeared to be done. _I guess Jane will be getting her meal on time today_, Tiana mused, turning off the pot and setting it aside on a cool burner. "I'm just making two pies… when they're finished you can add the frosting" Ariel sat on a wooden stool and rested her pale hands on the surface with a sigh.

The women sat in a silence for a moment; Tiana let the music from the radio play as she stirred. Letting the rhythm carry her away into a world of peace, of quiet, of food.

"How's Eric?" She asked, peering over at Ariel with a smile. Ariel's' eyes lit up and suddenly Tiana could see the youth in her face again. "He's getting older and older everyday but Melody has been around to visit us every now and again. I wonder if my father will make us younger if we ever decide to return back to the ocean" Tiana had heard this story so many times before when she was younger. She never really believed that Ariel was once a mermaid but after seeing proof of her scales, she had no reason not to.

The older woman released her long silver hair from its ponytail and ran a hand through it. "I never used to be all withered and old you know" she sighed absently, "I was once a beautiful princess of Atlantis, with red hair that flickered like fire and fair skin that glimmered the color of the brightest rays of the sun"

Tiana smiled and closed her eyes; she loved picturing just how Ariel must've looked. She was probably the most radiant thing on the planet, a precious stone in the midst of sand. Untouchable.

It was too bad that Tiana would never be considered a precious stone. Next to everyone she was nothing but a simple rock, one without a glimmer, one without any unique features. Tiana opened her eyes and shook her head, ridding herself of those negative thoughts. She joined Ariel at the table, smoothing out the servant dish mats.

The Porters always ate in the dining room on the east wing of the house. They never stepped foot in their kitchen before, that was left up to the servants.

Just then, light footsteps sounded in the hall and Aurora appeared, wiping grogginess from her eyes. She smiled and yawned at once, making a goofy expression that set Tiana off into a set of giggles.

"Well, if it isn't our resident Sleeping Beauty" Tiana joked, watching the pale skinned girl twirl her golden hair into a bun. She set a pin into her hair to keep it in place before smiling at her close friend. "I smelled all this delicious food from upstairs while I was dusting the library and thought I should check it out for myself" she peeked underneath the lid of one of the pots and dipped her finger inside.

"Aurora! How many times do I have to tell you not to put your hands in the pots!" Ariel got up from her seat and shooed her away with a gentle hand, the skinny girl scooted away and took Ariel's empty seat with a gustful sigh.

"Sorry but I'm hungry too" she complained and Tiana leaned over the table to pinch her. "We're all hungry, but we have to wait for the guests to be served first" she explained once again for what felt like the fortieth time this week.

The blond haired woman sighed and rested her forehead against the table.

From the other side of the house, Tiana could already hear the front door open and Dandelions aggravated barking. She glanced at the clock and removed herself from her seat, "looks like the guests are here"

Ariel quickly set out the plates and Tiana began to maneuver herself through the process of setting out the meals. They were serving pasta with Egg Rangoon and a tiny little bowl of Tiana's famous jumbo on the side, a bowl for everyone. Ariel's pies wouldn't come until later on in the evening, when all the men were loosening their belt buckles, or falling asleep at the table.

Everyone grabbed a plate and pushed the fancy dining cart out into the hallway, moving swiftly and silently in a single file towards the east wing of the house with purpose.

It seemed like forever but they were past the threshold and in the east wing, rolling the carts through the spare sunroom.

All three women were met by Snow White who was dragging an empty bucket into the mudroom. "Get yourself cleaned up and meet us in the kitchen" Ariel called over her frail shoulders, "We have guests"

Tiana stopped her cart for a moment to wave at the petite rosy-cheeked girl who smiled back. "I'll meet you all in the kitchen" she replied and Tiana sped back up to catch up to the others who were disappearing down the hall and out of sight.

…

By the time the servants reached the dining room and set out the plates all the guests and the Porters had moved from the family room to join them. Women dawned in fancy red and green dresses flitted around the table holding their spectacles in their gloved hands, men dressed in finely tailored suits pulled out seats for tiny children and then joined them at the table. Ms. Jane and her father were seated on opposite sides at the head of table, waiting patiently for everyone to grab a seat.

This was way more than a just single guest, it was a good thing Tiana and Ariel cooked extras. Aurora was already toting her empty cart back out the dining room, giving Tiana a thumbs up of encouragement from over her shoulder.

Tiana hated serving others. Of course she knew that it was all-apart of the job, but she never wanted to do it. It made her feel as if she really were a servant and not some twenty-year-old woman just trying to make ends meet. Ariel on the other hand had been playing this card ever since her husband had lost his inheritance over forty years ago; she knew the ups and downs of it all already.

Taking a deep breath, Tiana set down everything on her cart onto the table in front of the expectant guests. She nodded politely when they asked questions and was about to hand a small red headed child a napkin when the doorbell rang.

Jane looked over at her with a tight smile and fanned her towards the door. Tiana excused herself momentarily to answer the door. She trotted over the deep blue satin rug in the front room and unclicked the lock, letting the door slid open in her shaky hands.

The night air welcomed her and she looked up to realize that the overbearing sun was replaced with the subtle glaze of stars. She took a deep breath and let her gaze come down to rest on the face of a man. Her breath stuttered in her chest and she almost coughed when her eyes met the electric blue ones of the Porters late guest.

The pale skinned man offered a small smile, showing off his straight white teeth and heart shaped dimple that rested on his cheek. "Hello" he said in a thick unrecognizable accent.

Tiana took a step backwards, nearly tripping over her feet, "Good afternoon sir"

She curtsied and the man shook it away, "You don't have to curtsy"

Tiana looked up at him confusedly and he shut the door, refastening the locks. Suddenly it was just them in the wide space of the front room. Tiana was overwhelmed by the man's scent, she could feel her hands begin to shake even more then they had before.

_Get yourself together_, Tiana shook back her nerves and tilted her head high.

"Let me show you to the dining room" she managed to speak and the man followed behind her silently. She could sense his eyes on her, curiosity almost won and she was about to peak over her shoulder when Jane's loud voice came and startled her.

"There you are!" Jane removed herself from the boisterous crowd at the table and dashed over to the man, throwing herself into his arms.

"You're late again" she whined and the man patted her gently on the back. "I apologize, my flight from New York was delayed for an hour" Jane ignored his apology and grabbed his hand in hers, pulling him into the dining room behind her and pushing Tiana aside.

The man's shoulder brushed against hers as they passed by and he glanced at her again from over his shoulder. "Father, I would like to introduce you to Tarzan" Jane beamed at the stout older man who appeared to be having trouble swallowing his pasta.

Tiana retrieved her cart and began to walk back down the hall; she didn't want to see Elder Porters reaction to his daughters' new beau… If he was her beau.

Instead she was trying to shake the image of the mans blue eyes from her mind…. His name was Tarzan. She laughed to herself, what a silly name.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here's the next chapter! I know that this is an unusual pair but hopefully I'll get some reviews for this. Thanks to everyone who has atleast viewed this story and left me a review thus far. I apologize for spelling errors and I do not own any of the characters/movies/places mentioned. **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

2

It was around eleven when all of the Porters guests left for their respective homes. All the other girls including Ariel had left for the night, taking home their measly pay checks in their worn down purses. Tiana was setting Dandelions bed down in the doghouse, a few of the Porters close friends were spending the night and didn't want the dog in the house. She rubbed the drowsy canine between the ears as it plopped down onto the fluffy white pillow in its bricked doghouse. "Good night sweetie" she whispered, carefully tiptoeing over the bed of grass and onto the bricked path.

Tiana draped her jean jacket over her gray servant dress, not even caring that the Porters friends' may see her after hours dressed in such a manor. It's the 21st century for goodness sake, what's up with all of their old fashioned rules anyways?

The night air was magical around her as she followed the pathway up to the house. Fireflies danced in the long untrimmed blades of grass, crickets chirped off in the distance, the trolleys were still working for their late night passengers. Tiana would make it home by seven, if she was lucky. With a sigh, Tiana let herself out of the back gate, pressing the lock on the soft wood.

She began to walk through the front yard when the sound of the front porch door creaked and made her freeze. Something in her told her not to turn around; she should've kept walking. "Excuse me?" that deep accented voice came from behind her and a trail of goose bumps ran down her spine.

Tiana bit the inside of her cheek but spun on her heel, catching a brief glance of those blue eyes again before staring at her feet. The man stepped down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of her.

"You forgot your notebook" he held a blue notebook in his hands; it looked so tiny in his palm. Tiana wondered momentarily if he looked through it. That notebook held all of her recipes, the ones she couldn't remember anyways. It was a sacred part of her life; the words of her father were scrawled on those pages in his messy handwriting. When she was younger, she used to just hold her palm to the pages and drink in the scent of the old ink on the withered pages. It gave her a sense of relaxation, it helped ground her and keep her from being sad at his departure from her life forever.

Tiana slowly reached out and took the book from the awaiting hands of the man before her. She'd almost forgotten his name. "Thank you Sir" she nodded politely, slipping the notebook into her jacket pocket. She glanced up at him again to find that his skin flickered under the moonlight, it wasn't as pale as she first presumed. Judging by the slight hint of a farmers tan running down his neck and dipping below his formal white shirt, he must've worked outdoors quiet often. But that didn't matter. He was still who he was, a danger to women like her.

The man sighed, rocking back onto his heels before dragging a hand through his long brown hair. "Its Tarzan" he said after a moment. Tiana couldn't find the bravery or the energy to speak his formal name. She'd been so accustomed to calling all of the Porters guests by "ma'am, miss or sir" never by their names…. It kept everything in balance.

Tiana swallowed and curtsied against the mans better judgment, her knees knocking into one another as she regained her normal stance.

"Thank you again" she replied, gathering up her nerve and spinning around on her heels to exit the gate, off of the Porters property.

Quickly, Tiana walked down the emptied sidewalks of the expansive wealthy district. She could catch the next transport to her apartment in no time. It wasn't too late in the evening for that.

Her jean jacket slid down pasts her wrists and she gently folded the sleeves back over her elbows. The houses around her were far more intimidating at night. They reached towards the sky looking overpowering with their bright cleaned shingles and expensive cars parked in the driveways. Plants Tiana couldn't pronounce as of now loomed in large gardens and glittery gnomes danced along the yards in silence.

She couldn't imagine how many maids and butlers it took to help keep those places in shape. At least she had the other servant girls to help her and Mr. Edgewood the old cranky butler who seemed to magically appear whenever his name was mentioned aloud.

Tiana sighed, exiting the large gated community with a swipe of her Access Card and a polite wave to the watch guard Cheryl who appeared to be half asleep inside her glass encased post just inside the gates.

With quick light steps, Tiana moved down the road and towards her home…. Hopefully she'd get some rest before work started up again tomorrow.

….

Tiana arrived at her tiny apartment over Lucinda's Antique store shortly after midnight. She fished around in her purse for her house keys and slipped them into the lock, welcoming the smells of spice and lemon that settled in the air around her as she walked inside. Her parents couldn't afford much but with the money her father left her in his will and the extensive hours working in the Porters home, Tiana had settled comfortably into her new independent life.

She knew from the very beginning that things were going to be tough living on her own, but she was also aware that her Mother had been practically working from paycheck to paycheck when Tiana's father died.

Leaning up against the door, Tiana fastened the locks. She tossed her keys into the awaiting dish on the thin wooden coffee table and plopped down on her old blue couch. She peered at the clock hanging over the TV and sighed.

She had a long day ahead of her. Tomorrow she'd be working in a restaurant at the heart of New Orleans and then she'd be working four or five hours in the Porters home, at Ms. Jane's request. For a moment, Tiana thought of the cans of change and cash she had hidden in the back of her wardrobe. Every month, she'd count up her savings and pray that by some chance she was making some sort of headway in earning her restaurant fair and square. Disappointment reared its ugly head every time she counted that money, but hard work always paid off…. In time.

Tiana slid off the couch and dragged herself into her bedroom, shielding her eyes away from the bright light in the bathroom as she stripped down and hopped into the shower.

As she showered, Tiana hated to think that all of her hard work may take even more dedication to help her buy that restaurant she'd always dreamed about.

With and exasperated sigh, Tiana rested her head against the wet slab of yellow tiled shower wall, letting the water flow in a steady rhythm down her back.

Looks like she'd be putting many more hours in with the Porters then she really wanted to.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
